


World Between Us

by platonicfriends



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 08:32:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2061225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platonicfriends/pseuds/platonicfriends
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nine boys plane crash on  a deserted island in hopes of being found, five not knowing each other and four being best friends. In the beginning, they think it's going to be all fun and games, but they soon realize the horrors of being stranded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	World Between Us

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off the book everyone's hopefully read, Lord of the Flies. The title of the book comes from one of my all-time favorites songs by Sky Eats Airplane. The lyrics sort of go with the theme of the book. I also didn't know what else to name it, so. Yeah.  
> Also noting this is more of a Larry fanfic and only briefly describes Lashton's...sex (if any) and stuff.  
> So far, I know I'm going to write more, but I don't know how to end it. Sorry for the ending of the chapter stopping so abruptly and stupidly. I'm horrible at smut.

The blonde haired boy snaked his way through the thick underbrush and palm trees. His legs were scratched up and he had a raging headache from the heat. It must have been over a 100 degrees, plus the humidity made his fringe stick to his forehead.  
Then he heard a faint noise in the distance. It was sound of two feet crunching down the dense grasses and plants like one. It must have been a person. There must be more people stranded here too.  
"Hello?" He called out, his thick Irish accent sounding sick and dehydrated. "Anyone there?"  
He walked foreword, pulling away the tall grass that was in his way. He tried to hurry near the noise and finally got to the person the footsteps were coming from.  
"Oi! Thought I heard someone," said the boy the blonde haired kid had found. This boy was tan skinned, unlike the fair haired boy who had fair skin. This boy has jet black hair that stuck up a bit and one black studded earring.  
"Yeah," was all the blonde boy could say, out of breath from having walked forever.  
"So what's the deal? What happened?" The tan skinned boy said. The blonde boy shrugged, still a little light headed. But the other guy seemed fine, being a little taller and broader.  
"I think our plane crashed," the blonde boy finally said. Then the boys both looked around, but all around them were tall trees that hid them from the sun and everything else.  
"Yeah but…how?”  
The blonde one shrugged again.  
“I think it’s somewhere over there," the tan boy pointed in some direction and they both squinted.  
"Should we go to it....?" The blonde suggested.  
"No, it's pretty rough over there...there's no point. We should find the beach..."  
"The beach?"  
"I think we're on an island,” the tan one stated.  
The blonde boy didn’t respond to that. He decided to follow the other boy to the beach. It wasn't too hard to find because the palm trees started to thin out and you could see the thin line of ocean ahead. When they got to the edge of the rain forest, they spotted another boy walking up the beach. When he saw them, he began to run forward.  
"People!" The boy said a little out of breathe from running up the beach. He had a deep voice for a little kid, or so it seemed he was pretty young. He had a mop of curly brown hair that hung a little over his forehead.  
"You haven't seen anyone else?" The tan skinned boy asked the kid.  
"No. when the plane crashed, I started trying to find people, but…..It’s been so quiet. I thought everyone had died." The curly kid talked slowly and out of breath. There was innocence in his voice, like he didn't know what was going on at all. They had plane crashed on a deserted island.  
"I don't think there's anyone else. I think...most of them died," the blonde boy said. In the back of their minds theey knew that was the case, but saying it outloud was just as gruesome and scary. "I'm Niall."  
"Zayn," The tan guy said.  
"Harry," the curly boy said. "So you mean there's no one else here?"  
"I don't think so, mate," Zayn said trying to sound reassuring.  
"But we're going to get rescued, I mean it's really easy to find out now where planes are. We'll be fine. They'll find us," Niall said wanting to reassure himself. They all stood quiet in a circle on the beach, while they listened to the crash of waves and the slight noises the forest made behind them.  
"What about our phones?" Niall asked, immediately searching his pockets.  
"No use, mate. Won’t be any Wi-Fi on the island to call anyone," Zayn said. Niall stopped searching and sighed.  
They quietly waited for someone else to speak as the heat got increasingly hotter to them.  
"So what should we do now?" Harry was the first.  
Before the other boys had the chance to respond, they heard shouts coming from the forest. They all swiveled around.  
"Hello?" The voice got more prominent.  
"Hello?" They all yelled back until another boy appeared out of the forest. When he saw the other boys, he looked quite relieved and hustled down to where they were.  
"More people," the boy said with a high sounding voice. He looked older than the rest, but he was a bit shorter with a caramel fringe that fell over his head perfectly. He looked around at the boys that stood in front of him; a blonde one, a tan one, and a curly one.  
"Did you say more people?" Zayn spoke.  
"Yeah, there was some bloke I met near the plane crash. He was no help at all He was trying to fix the plane signal so we could call someone. I told him it was no use but that prick wouldn't listen to me," the boy said sighing.  
"Is there anyone else?" Harry asked. Louis looked at the smaller boy, intrigued by his deep voice and piercing blue eyes, and the innocent way they looked at him. Almost as if he was a bit scared.  
"Don't think so, love. I'm Louis by the way. And god damn, is it hot," Louis said trying to fan himself and then walked to the water to splash his face.  
"Maybe we should go see if that guy has fixed the plane-" Niall began.  
"Told you, it'd be no use. It's completely broken. Worthless," Louis said.  
"Well we can’t leave him. If we're the only ones here, we should stick together," Harry said looking at the other boys to see if they agreed.  
"I agree with the curly one. Let's go find him. You know the way, Louis?" Zayn said.  
"Yeah," Louis said sighing, then led the way.  
"Um, it's….it’s Harry," Harry tried to say to Zayn, but they had already gone ahead. 

-

"Name's Liam. Yeah, I've been messing with these buttons for ages and nothing's happening," the boy Louis was talking about said as they huddled around the crashed plane. There was a giant hole where the pilots would have sat. The rest of the plane was in rubble, completely broken off in a hundred different places.  
"Told you nothing would work," Louis said rolling his eyes to himself.  
"Well it doesn't hurt to try," Liam said. He had particularly long hair like the others, sticking all over the place. It wasn't nearly as curly as Harry' but not as straight as the rest of the boys and it resembled Louis' caramel color. Each of their hair were dripping sweat except for Zayn's, which was a short length.  
"What should we do now?" Harry asked.  
"Wait for someone to find us I guess. Told you, it's not going to take that long," Zayn said in a monotone voice, moving over to a tree with a ripe fruit on it and picked it off.  
"You sure you want to eat that mate?" Liam said getting out of the pilot seat and moving away from the rubble of the plane.  
"Doesn't look dangerous," Zayn said inspecting it. He took a bite and nodded in approval. The other boys except Liam followed after him, picking fruit from the tree. He was still a little skeptical.  
"But if you're wondering, until someone finds us, I say we just chill. I mean, we're on an island all alone. It can't really get any better. I mean, free food," Zayn began, "A beach, everything. We have the whole place to ourselves."  
Niall was the first to agree what Zayn said sounded amazing, followed by Louis.  
"Yeah mates," Louis began, jumping on top of a small rock, "we're kings of an island!" He threw his hands in the air and Niall laughed. Harry liked Louis and Zayn's optimistic attitude and smiled. But Liam wasn't having it.  
"We should at least build a shelter,” he said.  
"I guess," Zayn said walking to a different tree to pull at the leaves to see if it could help build a shelter.  
"But not now. Come on, we can do whatever. Let's go find us some jungle babes," Louis said making the other boys laugh besides Liam who found Louis' attitude quite annoying and childish.  
"There's no one else here," Liam said with his arms crossed.  
"I was kidding. Don't ruin the fun, come on," Louis said. Liam hesitated. Harry swatted a fly from his face and Niall whipped his forehead that was dripping sweat. Zayn leaned against a tree, the least perspired. Liam knew it wasn't a good idea to go out on this island alone, so he decided to go with the boys. Even though he'd probably survive better than anyone of them alone.

-

After a couple hours of hiking through the thick forest, and taking a break here and there in the ocean and their skin was a little burned-especially Harry's milky white skin-they took a break. They were tired and thirsty and sprawled out against the entrance of the jungle that backed up against the sand so they had shade from the palm trees. Their shirts had been discarded and used as sweat rags and their shoes had been off for a while.  
"'m thirsty," Niall said with his hands over his eyes as he was lying down in the shade. Liam, who was on his stomach, spoke.  
"We should be able to find some water."  
And sure enough they did; a little spring/pool type of water system that was perfect. Liam was a little skeptical at first (they had realized he was skeptical about everything), but thirst got the best of him.  
"You hear that?" Louis said lifting his head up from the pool of water. The other boys lifted their heads from the water and listened. They heard faint laughter.  
"It's coming from up the stream," Liam said.  
"More people," Harry said.  
"Shall we go take a look?" Liam looked at the other boys for an answer. They nodded and followed each other away from the little pool and up the creek. The tiny river got increasingly bigger until they reached it; the water fall. It wasn't a tall, monstrous one, but rather a medium sized one that looked like one you'd see in movies, surrounded by palm trees and the water perfectly blue. There were four boys swinging from vines off rocks and into the lake the waterfall made. They were laughing and splashing and didn't even bother to notice the other five boys.  
"Oi!" Louis shouted at them. Three of them turned around and one fell from a vine, distracting the other boys and making them laugh again. The five other guys made their way to the giant rock right on the ledge of the roaring waterfall where the other boys were and waited for them to get out. They were only in their underwear and looked just as young as Harry.  
"We thought we were the only ones here!" One said with an Australian accent and big dimples as he smiled.  
"Us too!" Liam said.  
"Thought we'd have some fun while we were being found," another said. "You guys want to join?"  
"Hell yeah," Louis said immediately discarding his shorts and doing a cannon ball. The small boys hooted and hollered at the giant splash he made.  
"I'm Ashton," the dimply boy spoke, curly hair like Harry but blonde. He had a scary resemblance to Harry that made the two smile at each other.  
"'m Calum," the tan one said.  
"Michael," the one with blue hair said.  
"Luke," the last one said. He seemed shy and stood behind the other boys.  
"C'mon," Ashton said motioning with his hand. So the other boys went.

-

"Alright, I'll go first," Zayn said. The sun had gone down and they had somehow managed to start a fire at the edge of the forest where they also managed to make a decent but leafy shelter with the help of Ashton, Calum, Michael, and Luke. They were sitting around the fire and began talking, but with conversation running short, they thought they'd each tell something about themselves.  
"Last name's Malik. I'm from Bradford. And um...live with my family...mom, sister's...yeah." He nodded his head, not having much to say.  
"How old are you?" Niall asked.  
"16" Zayn said.  
"Alright my turn," Louis began. "I'm 18, from Doncaster. Last name's Tomlinson. Currently living with my sisters and lovely mother. Have a great job at Toys R Us. Well, 'had' now, probably..." They laughed a bit.  
"Well I'm Niall Horan. 'm from Ireland. live with me mum 'nd me dad. I'm 16, too. Goin' to school-"  
"Oh boy, there better be someone as old as me. Are you all little kids?" Louis interrupted.  
"'m 15," Harry spoke up, embarrassed that he was younger.  
"We're all 14," Michael said messing with his hair. Harry was a bit relieved he wasn't the youngest.  
"Oh c'mon! What about you Liam?"  
"17, mate," Liam said.  
"Oldest and almost the shortest one here," Zayn smirked.  
"Hey, Ashton's shorter than me," Louis said.  
They were all laughing and having a good time, cracking jokes, telling more about themselves. It wasn't until early in the morning that they finally went to sleep, with good thoughts on their mind. For now.

-

Zayn was the quiet one; that was what the other boys noticed. He did most of the work on the island along with Liam and Niall. Harry tried, but they always ended up shrugging him off because he couldn’t do much. Even though he tried his hardest-he really did- the other boys decided they'd be better without him if they just told him to go search the forest for more firewood while they did the real work. Louis was oldest, so they immediately decided to make him the 'leader.' Even though he mostly sits around and barks orders. They decided leader the next day on the island when they were still wondering why no one's found them yet. No search party, no random passing boat, nothing.  
"We need a leader," Michael said when they were all racking their brains with something to do.  
"I volunteer Ashton," said Luke. That was the first thing he's said this whole time on the island and it surprised the other boys.  
"I volunteer Luke," Ashton said smiling at the shy boy.  
"That's not happening," Michael said crossing his arms.  
"Why not?" Ashton said.  
"He doesn't even know how to talk!" Michael threw his hands in the air.  
"You don't know how to keep your mouth shut," Luke muttered under his breath, but it was loud enough so everyone could here. They all found out pretty quickly that the four of them all knew each other, but that didn't mean they liked each other.  
"Alright, no fighting," Liam said trying to calm them down.  
"Well I volunteer Liam," Niall spoke up. "He seems to know what he's doing." Most of them nodded in agreement.  
"No way," Louis spoke. "If anyone should be leader, it should be me. I'm oldest." Liam rolled his eyes.  
"You don't even-"  
"I think Louis should be leader."  
They all looked at the curly haired boy standing behind them. Louis looked at Harry indifferently.  
"Curly knows what he's talking about," Louis said smirking at him. Harry blushed and forgot to even tell the older boy his name was Harry. Because they always forget his name.  
"What about Zayn?" Calum suggested.  
"Okay how about we have a vote?" Louis suggested. "All in favor of me being leader raise your hand."  
Harry was the only one that raised his hand.  
"That's good enough for me! I'm leader."  
"Now hold on a sec-" Liam began.  
"Let's not make this harder than it needs to be Liam," Louis said jokingly punching him in the arm. Liam gave him the evil eye but didn't say a word.  
"So what should we do now, leader?" Liam asked Louis. They all turned to the older boy and waited for a reply.  
"I say we just relax. We've got enough wood for fire, we've collected enough food. We've built an okay shelter. I say let's chill. Who's with me?"  
All the 14 year olds cheered and followed him to the waterfall.  
"Why?" Liam asked Harry with anger in his voice.  
"I dunno, he just didn't seem as uptight-"  
"He's a twat. All he does is sit around and fix his super model hair."  
"Okay, you can be second in command. What should we really do now?" Zayn said as the sound of Louis and the four other boy's voices disappeared into the forest.  
"We need to find a way to be rescued. We're not going to be found if we're sitting around. We need to go to the highest peak of the island and make a really big signal fire," Liam said and they all agreed.  
Niall, Zayn, and Harry followed Liam through the jungle since he seemed to know where he was going.  
"And why aren't you going with your own chosen leader to have some fun?" Zayn asked Harry. Harry shrugged. The truth was, he didn't feel like seeing Louis without a shirt and pants on any more than he needed to. Yesterday when they were at the waterfall, Harry couldn't wrap his finger around why he got tingles every time he looked at Louis and his tiny, tanned body. It gave him an uneasy feeling and he didn't like to spend more time than needed around Louis. But Harry thought he was funny and was the only one that made Harry feel better about the fact that they're stranded; so of course he'd choose him for leader.

-

"Where are the little emos now?" Liam said as he hacked away at a coconut with a man-made knife. Zayn shrugged even though Liam wasn't looking at him to see it. They called them the emos; mainly because their hair was long and straight and in their face the first day that they were there, but it's been a week now and their hair has gotten unkempt. Michael's blue hair had faded into a green color that the other boys laughed at. Even Luke, who never spoke a word-and when he did, it was to argue with Michael- laughed at his hair.  
"They never do anything anymore," Liam said jumping down from the palm tree and landing with a thud. "They're always hanging out by the waterfall.”  
"I don't blame them," Zayn said.  
"It's like they still don't see that it's not all fun and games. I swear, it's Louis' fault. I hate the fact that he calls himself leader."  
Zayn shrugged again. Liam was staring straight at him.  
"I just want to get out of here," Liam said.  
Zayn shrugged again and sighed.  
"Don't you? Don't you miss something?"  
Zayn thought about it for a moment. He thought about his small townhouse sitting on a busy street in a busy city where a car would honk at you if you were walking to slow because the roads were so marrow. He thought about school, and how he’d always get in trouble for drawing on his desk and get laughed at for singing while he was changing out for gym class.  
"Well I can sing as loud as I want here and you guys don't seem to mind,” Zayn said after a while.  
"Yeah, but don't you miss your friends?"  
"Didn't have many?"  
"A girl?"  
"I liked this one. She didn't even know I existed."  
They were silent after that.  
"Let's check on Harry and Niall," Liam finally said. They were keeping watch on the fire. They took turns and rotated, ‘they’ meaning Zayn and Liam then Harry and Niall most of the time.  
Harry was sitting on a fallen palm tree resting his head on the sweatshirt he came here with. He never let go of it; even though the heat was suffocating. Niall picked a fish he had (with luck) found in the ocean and had roasted over the fire.  
"Niall?" Harry spoke up, his voice not the same as it was.  
"Yeah?"  
"Why haven't they found us?"  
"I've been asking myself the same thing,” Niall said with a low sigh. He felt bad for Harry, he really did. But there was nothing he could do; he couldn’t tell him to go relax because there was no place to relax. It was all one place, no privacy at all unless you walked far enough away from people, but then you’d get scared because you don’t know what’s out there.  
“Don’t they know where we were going? Couldn’t they have looked to see how we were getting there?” Harry said.  
“Harry….I don’t know.”  
The silence overtook them once more. 

-

"Listen, I'm fucking starving. Fruit isn't cutting it," Calum whined at his three other friends. They were hiding behind a large rock, trying to be ever so quiet, so the wild boar in front of them wouldn't be scared away. They had been wanting to catch something for so long, but hadn't gotten the courage to. Now they were so hungry, it didn't even matter. While the five other boys searched another part of the island for food, the four sat hiding.  
"Shhh, quiet," Michael snapped.  
"It's not like the thing know what he's saying," Luke snapped back.  
"Okay, listen-"

"Shut up, both of you," Ashton yelled. The boar heard Ashton’s sharp remark and ran away.  
"Oh come on, Ashton!" Calum said.  
"I'm sorry! I'm just as hungry as you!"  
"Obviously not. Should have just let the two love birds argue." Calum crossed his arms. Three pairs of eyes stared at him. No one had dared to say it, though some of them thought it was true.  
It had been a while on the island and the boys have seen things. Seen how the boys talked to each other, argued with each other, laughed with each other. Liam and Louis didn't get along, but it was different. Louis was just a twat.  
"We're not love birds," Luke growled.  
"They're not love birds," Ashton backed him up.  
"You're always on Luke's side. You know what? Maybe I was wrong. Maybe you two are love birds."  
"That makes a little more sense. Since they're obsessed with each other," Michael said with hate in his voice. And maybe something else.  
Jealousy.  
"We're friends," Ashton stated. "Who cares anyway? Why are we arguing about this? The real problem here is out stomachs."  
Immediately, the love bird topic was removed from their brains and their complaining went over to hunger. When they got back to their shelters, they hoped to find some food but the other boys had no luck either.  
"I can't take this anymore," Calum said rubbing his temples.  
"We tried our hardest. And you?" Louis snapped.  
"We were close until Ashton had to ruin it," Michael said.  
"Shut up, greenie," Ashton said and Luke laughed.  
"Is that funny?"  
"It was, what are you going to do?"  
"Anything I want, because we're fucking stranded on an island!"  
"So are the rest of us!"  
"You're not the only ones!"  
"And you guys don't do anything!"  
"You just follow this bloke around!"  
"Who are you calling a bloke?”  
All the other boys started chipping in until Harry had had enough.  
"Okay guys-guys...gu- come on, hey!" Harry tried to get their attention.  
"Hello! Guys! Everyone shut the hell up!"  
Everyone shut up and turned Harry who was standing on a fallen tree.  
"We can't keep arguing. We're not going to get anything done and we're going to end up killing each other. We have to get off this island okay? And the smoke signal is our only hope. I say we all stop fighting and focus on the fire. How about it?"  
All the other guys did was stare in amazement at how Harry's words moved them. Louis was the first to speak.  
"I agree with Curly. Let's focus on getting the hell out of here. How about you be second in command? What do you say, Curly?"  
"Actually I'm the second in-" Liam began but they all stared him down at him to shut up. No more fighting.  
"Sure," Harry said trying not to blush at Louis wanting him to be the second leader and not any of the other boys.  
"Well come on then! It'll be sun down in a few hours, so we might as well get this bloody fire started," Louis said. The boys followed.  
Louis fell back to walk beside Harry who always seemed to fall a little behind the rest of the group. Harry was still smiling at finally being able to have a say, and when he saw Louis nudging him it made him smile bigger and he looked down at the ground.  
"You're such a babe, you know that?" Louis said. Harry looked at the older boy with surprise. The older boy was smiling a toothy smile and his eyes shined green with the sun light coming in through the cracks of the trees. Harry looked up to him, did what he said, laughed at his jokes, and was just all around mesmerized by him.  
"I am?" Those were the only words Harry could get out.  
"Yeah, you're so...I dunno. You help more than you think, Curly. And you stopped the fighting!" Louis smiled and put his hand up for a high five. It took him a moment, but Harry's hand finally met Louis'. And it sent sparks through both their bodies. Maybe it was because they haven't have physical contact with anyone in weeks, or the fact that the only time they can take a wank is in the dead of night on rare occasions (not nearly enough).  
For a split second Louis thought, why not have a little fun with the innocent little 15 year old who looks up to you, we're on a deserted island, it doesn't really count right? But then he shook that thought off and woke up a bit. I mean, he's straight, right? He can't let the heat of the island get to his head. And the hunger pangs in his stomach, and the dryness in his throat, the rips in his clothes, and everything else. Harry was probably straight, too. Right?

-

They were all huddled around the small fire they built near their shelter. No one was talking much, because every time they did, they were afraid it'd start a fight. And Harry was right; fighting would kill them. Most of them had read Lord of the Flies, so they knew. They were also afraid of what was out there in the jungle but too afraid to talk about it.  
"Where's Harry and Louis?" Niall asked, shivering a little. It hadn't been this chilly in a long time.  
"Probably off somewhere in the forest," Zayn said peeling a stick.  
"What d'you think they're doing?" Ashton grinned. Some of them grinned back.  
"What? I don't get it," Niall said.  
"Have you seen the way Harry looks at Louis?" Zayn said.  
"Not really."  
"It's the way we'd look at an ice cream sundae if we saw one right now."  
"Come on mate, don't make us hungry," Ashton whined.  
"I don't even like ice cream that much, but it would do," Liam said.  
"Okay, how’s this. He looks at Louis the way a guy'd usually look at a hot super model. Like Megan Fox," Zayn said smirking at his own words.  
"Oh, I get it now. Do you think he's...? I mean do you think they’re….”  
Zayn shrugged. "Dunno."

-

Harry and Louis walked through the jungle, the full moon lighting their way and making shadows on their faces. Both their eyes shone brightly like stars; Green eyes and blue eyes. Curly hair and straight hair, young and old, pale and tan.  
"The first day we got stranded, I thought it'd be fun...I dunno," Louis said as he kicked a pebble with his foot. Harry walked beside him, watching him. The moonlight could only show so much, but it was enough to show Louis' beauty. Even though they'd been out here for weeks, sweating and dirty, Louis still looked gorgeous.  
"Thought we'd be found," Louis continued on.  
"But we will, right?" Harry asked. "We'll be rescued?"  
Louis gave him a sincere smile, the type a smile you'd give a little kid that was talking crazy but you didn't want to make them sad.  
"I don't know that for sure, Curly," Louis said. Harry giggled at his nickname. He couldn't help it.  
"What?" Louis looked at him again.  
"Do you even know my real name?"  
"Of course. I just like your curly hair." Louis ruffled his hair around a bit playfully. Harry smiled once more then his smile faded.  
"You're the only one that seems to like me," Harry sighed.  
"That's not true. You're just...a bit weak. That's all."  
"You're just being trying to be nice."  
"Since when am I nice?" Louis stopped walking on the trail and leaned against a tree. Harry was getting a bit tired too.  
"You're a bit sarcastic," Harry said.  
"Am I? Just trying to add a little humor to the hell of it all," Louis said. They stood there for a moment, Louis leaning against the palm tree, Harry admiring him, almost getting drawn into his eyes. Louis was analyzing the younger boy in the moonlight as they stood in silence and realized what he wanted, what he needed. He reached up to put a hand on Harry's face. The first touch in a month from another person made Harry shiver at the delicateness of it. Louis left his hand there, caressing the soft skin around his neck and cheek. Harry couldn't help but blush. Louis stepped closer to the boy. Each other's presence was enough to drive them more to each other and Louis decided it was best timing to kiss Harry. They kissed once, then pulled away just slightly, mainly Louis to see if any boundaries were broken but Harry seemed to want more. Then Harry spoke.  
"I thought you said you had a girlfriend," He said in a hushed tone, his breathing you could here, since they were so up close to each other and his heart was racing.  
"She won’t know," Louis smirked. He kissed Harry again, this time longer and more thoroughly. It became needy as their tongues met. Harry was melting into it, letting Louis take control and grind his hips against Harry's. Louis’ hands found their way inside Harry’s sweatshirt and snaked around his waist, pulling him in incredibly closer. Harry’s hands carded through Louis’ hair and made sure Louis didn’t stop what he was doing. Harry loved the feel of another person because this was all so weird; this island, the burning sand, the disgusting food. But Louis against him felt right. The only thing that would ever feel right on the island.  
Louis’ hand went from the inside of Harry’s shirt to Harry’s pants that had a slight bulge sticking out a bit. Harry moaned into the touch, breaking apart from Louis’ mouth.  
“Harry,” Louis breathed, keeping his hand in place. Harry looked at him with lust, his lips glossy from kissing.  
“Want me to help you out? I won’t tell any of the other boys,” Louis whispered as his hand slipped down the front of Harry’s pants. Harry couldn’t say no; he wanted it. He wanted Louis and his hand or his mouth or anything else he had to offer.  
“As long as I can help you,” Harry said, smiling into lips to Louis’ again has Louis undid his pants, forgetting the horrors of the past month.


End file.
